poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Mulan/Transcript
This is a transcript of Tino's Adventures of Mulan. Prologue/Hun attacks Great Wall of China [First lines, a Chinese painting of the Great Wall of China is slowly painted across the screen. The words Walt Disney Pictures present and then Mulan and the dragon symbol appear. The painting becomes animated, and a Chinese soldier walks around his post. Suddenly, a bird of prey and Skarmory hits the back of his head.] Soldier: Ah! [The hawk and Skarmory let out a call. The soldier walks over to the edge of the wall. A hook comes flying up, followed by many more. Running back to his post]' We're under attack! Light the signal!' [The door opens, revealing a couple of Huns. Then Count Geoffrey's Magnezone, Aegislash & Escavalier appears too. The soldier climbs up the ladder.] Soldier: [lighting the signal with a torch, while staring at the Hun leader; other signals go on all the way along the Great Wall] Now all of China knows you're here. Shan Yu: up a flag and toasting it in the signal fire Perfect. Meeting with the Emperor and the Councilmen [The Chinese General and two soldiers walk into the Emperor's chamber and bow.] General: Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern Border. Chi Fu: Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall! is silenced with a raised hand from the Emperor General: Shan Yu is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately. Emperor: No! up Send your troops to protect my people! Chi Fu! Chi Fu: Yes, your Highness. Emperor: Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible. General: Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him. Emperor: I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat. Tino Tonitini in China/Meeting Mulan ??? ??? ??? Meeting Mushu and Ayano Kannagi ??? ??? ??? Ending Mulan's house, Mulan approaches her father, who is sitting under the cherry trees. She kneels in front of him. Fa Zhou: Mulan! Mulan: Father! I've brought you the sword of Shan-Yu. And the Crest of the Emperor! They're gifts to honor the Fa Family. [Her father drops the gifts and hugs her.] Fa Zhou: The greatest gift in honor is having you for a daughter. I've missed you so. Mulan: I've missed you too, Baba. Granny Fa: [watching them] Huh. She brings home a sword. If you ask me, she should've brought home a man! Shang: Excuse me, does Fa Mulan live here? Fa and Fa Li point, dumbstruck. Shang: '''Thank you. '''Granny Fa: Woo! Sign me up for the next four! Shang: Honorable Fa Zhou, I-- Mulan! Uhhhh ... you forgot your helmet. Well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it, I mean ... Mulan: Would you like to stay for dinner? Granny Fa: Would you like to stay forever? Shang: Dinner would be great. Mushu: [to Great Ancestor] Come on! Who did a good job? C'mon, tell me who did a good job. Great Ancestor: Oh, all right. You can be a guardian again. Mushu: Aaaaahhh-haaaaaaa! Whoohoohoohoohoooo! rings the gong; all the ancestors come out. Mushu: Take it, Crickee! [Crickee plays a set of drums, and all the ancestors dance.] Ancestor #2: You know, she gets it from my side of the family! [Mushu swings on a chain, yelling. He falls off and goes sliding out the Temple door.] Great Ancestor: Guardians. Mulan: Thanks, Mushu. [She kisses him on the forehead. Suddenly, Little Brother, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the Temple.] Great Ancestor: [last line] Mushu! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts